


four wings and one impulsive snap

by beansandmemes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brat Dean Winchester, Castiel Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Crack, Developing Relationship, Drunk Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), angel headbutting, explicit description of puking, petty archangel, they are like friends who hold each others hand catch my drift reader...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansandmemes/pseuds/beansandmemes
Summary: Gabriel is irresponsible, Cas reprimands him for it, Gabriel responds like the child he is. Sam is done with everyone's shit.Dean pays the price.





	1. Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> heads up, i don't think cas as a seraph has the abilities i give him but they aren't clarified in the show so he is a bit OP.  
> the original version is gabe sends cas into heat but i cant write anything sexual lol. i guess thats a story for another writer to tell.

Gabriel’s worst days were behind him, his revenge taken and his grace returned he figured there would be no better time to get shitfaced. With depleted grace it should help keep that blissful numbness in his mind and the terrible no good reality at bay. He was good at making his own realities.

He with the fwoosh of his sadly beaten wings he was home from the bar, and not the heaven kind of home. The men of sweaters bunker, one man of sweaters in particular the giant one with the maine was grabbing gabriel by his firearms saying something but gabriel was more concerned with the weird ass etching in the giant sweater man’s ribs that screamed at him.

“Gabriel? Whats wrong are you..? Drunk jesus you stink of...everything..”

Gabriel found his grounds coming back to this reality, that flight had worn his sorry ass out.

Sam slowly brought gabriel down to sit on the long stretched table of the war room.

“I’ll get you some water.”

Sam said making sure the all powerful archangel didn't move.

Gabriel wouldn't say that alcohol affected him like it did the humans, at least not in large quantities in the strange not all the way back grace he had going on.

He felt the presence of another angel Close by.

Sam came back with a bottle of water.

He assumed if the alcohol affected him the way it did then the water would help him even the least bit. He should just snap away the toxicity in his system but he wasn't quite done with this feel good bliss in his system yet.

“I didn't think you could ever get plastered.”

Sam said taking a seat next to the archangel and opening his computer.

“Well my furry friend you were wwwrong.”

Gabriel said downing the rest of the water.

Sam did not question it and he returned to the open tabs on his computer.

He and gabriel had developed a bond of some sort, not brotherly not romantically but some sort of odd respect, he had no idea why but he didn't mind having a friend around who is almost impossible to kill and not his own brother.

Gabriels head rolled to his left where an angry seraph marched into the war room, no trench coat no tie, just a pair of briefs and his regular white shirt. 

“Why?”

A simple word with some amount of emotion behind it, more than cas usually offered.

Sams head perked at castiel’s entrance.

“Hey cas, whats up?”

Cas simply stared at the weary eyed archangel.

“i ‘d think you of all people would understand why.”

Gabriel said, Sam was still not clued in on what they were very intensely staring at each other about.

“You realize we are fighting a war here right? That means ‘all hands on deck’”

Cas sad with quotation hand motions around it.

“Sorry my archangelness doesnt make me stronger willed than you oh holy one!”

Gabriel retorted back this time looking at the ceiling.

“If michael attacked us and you were intoxicated there'd be no time for games then gabriel, i thought this was behind you.”

Cas said more intensity in his voice he moved closer to the more powerful angel.

“Careful brother.”

Gabriel snapped his head back, looks like sobriety was approaching faster than he wanted what with his emotions riling up a powerful grace kick to the black haired angels nethers.

“Enough.”

Sam yelled as he took a step in front of gabriel looking cas in the face, objectively sam was more intimidating. Cas could push him to the farthest corner of the room and still have time to take a swing at the irresponsible nuke wielder of an angel, But he never would no matter his rage or hurt by gabriel's actions.

Cas looked at sam and backed off. He knew it wasn't worth it but he couldn't help but feel gabriel was throwing his incredible power to wasit just so he could feel better, cas did sympathise but only to an extent.

He began to walk back to his room letting his anger soften.

“An archangel can't have a drink but a pity party seraph can hump a whittle human and that's okay right cassie?”

Gabriel shouted in his direction in a mocking tone that would drive most to grab the closest blunt object.

“Gabe”

Sam said, shaking his head at him, gabriel shrugged.

A snap echoed from down the hall barely audible but gabriel knew what it was. He felt it. The blunt force of all his once loopy senses returned to him. 

“That feathery cunt!”

Gabriel hissed, sam looked up from his computer perplexed and surprised at the colorful language.

“What is it now?”

Sam asked with an urgency to smack their heads together and tell them to stop acting like babies.

Gabriel didn't answer sam and simply held his hand parallel to his face and snapped his fingers with pure intention.

“Gabe i swear to...some god or another what did you do to him.”

Sam said grabbing gabriels arm looking hi straight in the eye.

“I just gave his boytoy the human equivalent of the amount of booze i drank”

Sam’s eyes widened and he sighed, so much disappointment in his in one sigh.

“ when cas gets back to their room he’s going to erase you from existence and if you don't put his favorite human back to normal i'm going to help him”

Gabriel frowned.

“You are simply no fun.”

Gabe said.

“Well i can’t until morning because I used the last of my juice to ensure castiel could not reverse it with a snap”

Sam sighed.

“ you are telling me, after all that, cas getting mad at you for slowing your healing process, you drained your own energy for a prank?”

Sam said voice laced with concern, not a sweet kind of concern, more like the kind a parent has when their child tries to pick their nose at age 16.

“What can i say? I'm a hopeless petty bitch.”

Gabriel admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> light angst but not really dean is just cranky and cas is mad at himself but mostly gabe. what will hapen next chapter OoOOooo

Castiel returned to his and dean’s room quietly. The bathroom light was on and the bed empty.

Castiel turned the lamp on and walked into the bathroom to find dean lurching over the toilet, his hand held onto the bowl shakily, every time dean lost his grip on the space he’d hunch over the porcelain seat and let his dinner and bile rise and fall into the already muddy water.

“Dean-” 

Castiel spoke and crouched at his side, he set two fingers onto deans forehead but that only made dean’s stomach clench and more of his insides come tumbling out of his mouth.

Dean spat into the toilet and collapsed against the wall behind him.

Castiel grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cold water and brought it to Dean’s neck.

“Dean what happen? Is it Michael?” 

Dean weakly shook his head.

“I dunno...it’s like I have the worst hangover but without the benefits of the alc-”

Dean’s eyes widened and he reached for the toilet bowl, he pushed castiel away and his body convulsed inward trying to empty his body of the toxins.

All that came out was bile and spit and a whole lot of pain.

“Gabriel.”

Castiel muttered, almost inaudible over deans gurgling of his insides.

“Wha?..”

Dean said under his shallow breath.

He winced and shut his eyes.

Cas snapped back from his bubbling rage to see Dean’s legs curling towards his stomach.

“What do you need Dean?”

Castiel said, his voice softer than usual.

Dean caught his breath before answering.

“I need you to make sure i don’t choke on my own spit.”

Dean brought his hands over his stomach.

“And turn off all the lights.”

Dean said with much care behind that request.

Castiel waved his hand and all the lights in the room blacked.

Dean rolled his eyes. He set one knee against the cold tile floor and pulled himself up. He used one hand on the toilet seat and one over castiel’s shoulder to pull his weakened legs to hold himself upright.

“And i need a can by the bed.”

Dean said, the shakiness had left his voice but certainly not his body.

“Would it be easier for you if I flew you to bed?”

Castiel asked as dean took a few steps towards the bathroom exit.

“God no, i’m already dizzy and weak”

Dean said maybe a little louder than intended.

Castiel nodded and patiently held dean up while he mustered enough strength to walk himself.

“Would you be opposed to me carrying you?”

Castiel asked full well knowing the answer.

“I-im not a baby you...baby just get me to the bed.”

Castiel took that as an invitation to sweep the taller much heavier man off his feet and hook his arm underneath deans legs.

“Cas what the hell”

Dean said almost disappointed.

Dean averted his eyes from castiels as he carried him to the bed and ever so gently set him down. Dean did not thank him for that.

“Bucket cas, and flush the toilet.”

Cas nodded and left the room in search of something for dean to upchuck in if he did.

Dean sighed and laid his head against the headboard scooting himself up to it.

Why couldn’t sam get the random hangovers? Why did dean get a weird curse that according to Cas was gabriel's fault.

Castiel returned not a minute later with the flush of a toilet and a tall bucket.

Castiel set it next to dean’s bed, in his other hand was a glass of water.

Dean chugged it like it was golden.

Cas wished Dean treated him with as much need and urgency as he did that glass of water.

But this was no time to discuss the unclear lines of their bond.

Castiel pissed off an Archangel with a little too many tricks up his sleeve and Dean paid for it. At least it was a solvable issue, Castiel could do his best to remedy deans pain and discomfort.

It has happened before, Usually of deans own doing.

Castiel stood next to dean, the lights still absent except for the hall light peaking through the door.

Dean turned his head in Castiel’s direction.

“You’ve been relieved of your duty.”

Dean spoke slightly rasped.

Castiel pressed his lips together.

“I don’t sleep Dean i can watch over you.”

Castiel said beginning to kneel next to deans bucket.

“Yeah well i don’t either so either we loopily stare at each other until dawn while I wait for my stomach to reject this water or you leave me to sulk in peace.”

Dean said with a strange harshness in his voice he hasn't had all night.

Castiel nodded, dean could barely see it but the message got across.

“Pray if you need anything Dean”

Dean grunted in response as castiels footsteps faded from his hearing. 

His body began to contradict his words and the hunters eyelids began to betray him and fall shut. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean’s eye began to open, they did so because of a disturbance.

Dean had fallen asleep on top of the covers with his neck uncortably propped against the headboard of his bed.

As his room came into view, so did the dull pain in his head. Luckily the bunker was well...a bunker, no annoying light to pester his headache. But there sure was sound doing a great job aggravating the ache in his melon.

_ “What just because i’m upset for you maybe ruining our only shot at hurting our maniacal brother? Not only is it hardwired into my DNA to care for my brothers and sisters but you are our last hope against him!” _

The distant voice was definitely Cas but why was he shouting couldn't he pipe down a little.

_ “Don’t you talk down to me like you are some saint, I heard what you did. What? they can forgive you for trying to take dad’s place but you can’t for me indulging in some peace after years of round the clock torture?” _

Oh that voice was gabriel, dean thought. Couldn't they argue somewhere else?

Dean lifted his legs over the bed letting his feet gently hit the ground trying not to jar his body much. His neck ached like a bitch.

_ “That's exactly my point, i did what i did because of heavens war, and another heavenly war looms over us and we cannot afford to loose you or any ‘cards’ we have to prevent any stupid decisions that i have proven always end fatally. And you had no reason to bring Dean into this.” _

So gabriel drunkified me because i what was convenient revenge? Good to know my value around here. 

_ “Oh but didnt i? Your little self indulgent human, Castiel. I was proving a point. You have your ease during war and I have mine. He weakens you but you won’t admit that will you? Because when it comes down to the world or Dean you don’t know which you will choose... _

_ Or do you?” _

The argument quieted, Cas didn't respond. It was silent for a minute. Dean was something Castiel indulged in? Like a candy or a drink. Me? I’m not that entertaining am i?

Then a faint snap and Deans headache was gone, he was hungry as a hippo but absolutely beaming all the sudden.

_ “Point proven, go check on your pet.” _

Dean heard Gabriel say, seconds later Castiel was entering his room in a rush.

“Dean?”

Cas tip toes into the room, all of his urgency turned to concern, checking his trash can for any further upchuck.

“Hey Cas..you okay?”

Dean asked gently looking up at him from the bed where he sat.

“I was going to ask you that.”

Castiel said softly swallowing down any thickness in his throat, almost as if he was still pondering Gabriel’s words.

“Well i believe angelic intervention has to do with my lack of headache. But that's also what put it there in the first place so all things considered im good, really.”

Dean said and then pat the bed beside him. Cas raised his brows in confusion and pointed at where dean was patting and then himself.

“Yes, you moron, sit.”

Dean said jovially, Cas moved to sit next to Dean, hands settled neatly in his lap.

“I’m sorry that i involved you in my disagreement with my brother.”

Cas said boring his gaze into Deans soul, he was sure of it.

Dean swatted his hand at him and smiled.

“Hey man you’ve put up with Sam and I and even broken apart some of our more heated fights, one hangover for you? I’d take a hundred.”

Deans words fell a little at the end.

“Please don’t”

Cas said almost immediately after.

“Yeah no, i won’t literally, but there isn’t a lot that i wouldn't do for you, or sam but thats-not what i’m saying just..i don’t know I’m here for you Cas if you need anything, ever.”

Dean huffed, not flustered but more explorative in his speech and expression towards the angel adjacent him.

“Thank you Dean.”

Cas said, Dean looked straight back into the angel’s expressive gaze but cas tore it away from him.

“But maybe that shouldn’t be the case.”

Cas said looking straight ahead of himself.

“What?”

Dean didn’t really have any other words but his brain relayed some for him.

“ _ He weakens you ” _

_ “Your little self indulgent human, Castiel.” _

Those key sentences stood out in Deans mind.

“Something Gabriel said to me hasn’t seemed to leave my mind, left me dumbstruck.”

Cas’ words broke Dean out of his thoughts.

“I cannot be tied to the possibility of you Dean if i am to fight a war and that is a fact.”

Cas began still looking for some way to tell Dean that he’s going to need a new best friend.

Dean wasn’t about to go looking for a new best friend no matter how Cas interpreted Gabes words his brain cells needed to come together to think of something to keep Cas from leaving him.

“I love you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unnecessary warning; the love confession wasn't as a big a' deal as i built it up to be.  
> Clarification for confused readers; the lines of their relationship are so blurred im sorry lmao also no gay panic here.

Cas’ eyes widened slightly, he formed a small  _ forced _ smile.

“And i you Dean but-”

Dean shook his head at the angel.

‘“No you don’t understand i mean i think you do but just listen to me. Okay?”

Dean asked pulling both his legs back on the bed, facing Cas head on with a determined expression and hand firmly set on his upper thighs.

“Just because i am not an angel doesn't mean i can’t make my own grown-ass man decisions and you will not take those choices away from me. No- listen!”

Cas began to interject but he closed his mouth, brows furrowed and expression utterly confused and somewhat offended.

“Your choices Castiel, will never come down to me or the world and in the event that they do it’s not your job to pull me out of it as much as i appreciate you raising my dank ass out of hell, our friendship does not and WILL NOT affect our choices during this fight, capiche?”

Dean very seriously raised his brows at Castiel hoping his point got across.

“I cannot agree to those terms.”

Castiel very bluntly stated.

“Too fucking bad because i will not let you un-fucking-friend me because you can’t handle your own guilt because thats what i did to my baby brother because i thought it was better for him but i was wrong to make that descion for him and it was not my place and your place is here with your family you stupid son of a cockroach.”

Dean finished that last statement on one breath and was quite proud of his clever insult. His face was contorted in some sort of anger, his hands gripping tighter at his own legs.

Dean huffed another breath breaking his eye contact with the angel.

“You are not allowed to deny these conditions by the way. Or i’ll beat your ass.”

Dean mentioned defensibly returning his gaze to Cas to gauge his expression on Deans sudden ability to speak from his very strange heart.

Cas only really blinked and stared at Deans face, not his eyes but like he was looking for his response written on Dean’s cheeks.

“Okay i accept on one addition.”

Cas responded straightening his posture and lifting his chin and returning his deep blue’s to Deans hazel.

Dean lifted the corner of his mouth curiously, he moved his hands from his thighs to fidgeting between each other.

“You hold my hand in yours the next time you see my brother.”

Dean gulped at castiel’s request, hadn’t he done enough touchy feely for one day?

“Deal.”

Dean said stoically and soaked with a determined ease.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cooking with the boys.

Sam inhaled the fresh sizzling egg smell, savoring the peaceful moment as he took the spatula to the eggs and chopping them and moving them in the pan, heat from the stove began to raise the kitchens overall temperature.

Gabriel stood opposite of sam in the kitchen, knife in hand and bell peppers in the other, he sliced into the surprisingly juicy vegetables quickly and precisely.

He diced them into a bowl of other veggies and handed the bowl to the Taller Winchester.

Sam dumped the bowl’s contents into the large egg filled pan and poured an unmarked sauce in all the dips and crevices of the eggs.

“I’ll take over egg duty and you can go make coffee.”

Gabriel said not giving Sam A chance to respond.

Sam relinquished control of the pan to the angel beside him. He crossed the kitchen to the unsophisticated coffee machine and loaded the loud plastic thing with water and coffee grounds.

“Hey gabe, question.”

Sam said leaning against the counter with his empty mug his head pointed in gabriel’s direction.

Gabriel tilted his head to the side to side eye sam.

“Shoot, cabello alto”

Gabriel responded raising his brows at Sam who dignified the nickname with a small chuckle.

“Why did you chew Cas out earlier?”

Sam tilted his head slightly, the coffee machine started to make struggling sounds.

“Why does any older brother get mad at their younger?”

Gabe responded without any hint of sarcasm.

“Cas was getting his way and you weren't?”

Sam responded immediately.

“Bingo Samalistious.”

Sam scoffed and shook his head.

“ You really are that petty.”

Sam said with a ‘matter of fact’ expression.

“I told you right off the bat didn’t i?”

Gabe turned his head back to face the eggs and turned the stove off.

“Sam turned around and grabbed a deep bowl.

“What; that you wore your daddy issues like a badge of honor?”

Sam walked behind Gabe and set the bowl next to the stove.

“Don’t all of us rebellious archangels?”

Gabe smirked up at Sam and emptied the cooling pan into the large bowl.

“You really are tiny y’know? I wasn’t going to mention it but now that i’m towering over you-”

Gabe raised the still hot pan in the air.

“You know i could literally throw you across the room and through the ground.”

Gabriel set the hot pan on a the cool part of the stove near the dials.

“There will be none of that Brother”

Castiel entered the kitchen unsure of the tone of threat, he walked towards the cabinet and grabbed a mug off the top shelf titled ‘bacon, beer, and begrudgingly awake’

Nobody thought the mug was clever or funny or even worth reading except for the shorter winchester.

The coffee machine finished making its choking sounds of dispair and Castiel took the pot and poured Sam’s cup full of the dark substance and then the mug in his hand, filling it to the brim.

“Dean is showering and will be joining us shortly.”

Cas stated and sat at the kitchen table, setting the freshly poured coffee on the coaster belonging to the seat next to the angel.

Castiel folded his hands in his lap and sat patiently.

“So what did you guys slurp each other and make up?”

Gabriel asked moving to the fridge.

“We were not fighting gabriel i don’t know what you mean.”

Castiel responded with slight sarcasm in the pitch of his voice.

“No, you two will behave, i refuse to deal with my relationship with my own sibling and yours so can it or i’ll can you both in holy fire.”

Sam said sternly sipping his coffee.

Castiel was quiet and lowered his gaze to the table.

“I’ll set the table.”

Cas said and stood up glaring in gabriel’s direction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, i'm tired.

Cas opened the silverware drawer and pulled out forks for those who were eating and set them on the table, Gabriel threw some napkins over the forks, disregarding Castiel’s presence completely. Sam rolled his eyes throwing back another gulp of coffee.

Gabe began to leave the kitchen.

“Gabe-riel where are you going?”

Sam looked at Cas to see if he caught the nickname.

“Walk.”

Gabriel responded leaving the kitchen.

“Insufferable he is.”

Castiel glared in his direction.

“Well, insufferable if you’re related.”

Sam said tilting his head to the side not looking at Cas.

“You tolerate his utter lack of respect for himself and everyone around him?”

Castiel asked in a scowl towards Sam.

“Well i mean, he’s not all that bad when he’s in a good mood.You do not put him in a good mood.”

Sam shrugged still leaning against the counter, he took another gulp of coffee as if that would make Castiel’s face stop scrunching up in disgust a Sam’s blasphemous statement.

“No shit.”

Castiel said bitterly, Sam raised his brows almost spitting out his coffee at Cas’ sudden curse.

Castiel moved to sit down next to where Dean’s seat was. Sam hurriedly drank his coffee. 

“Morning all angels and brothers, i smell eggs!” 

Dean entered the room raking his fingers through his damp hair, in a loose t-shirt and his briefs. Grabbing his plate and filling it with the still steaming eggs and other veggies and spices.

He sloppily let the plate clank against the tabletop and sat down with a wide smile.

“You make this Sam?”

Dean asked as he forked a mouthful.

“Actually Gabriel and I did.”

Sam said avoiding Castiel’s aura of bitterness.

“Mmmhhaah this is beautiful.”

Dean said shoveling the food into his mouth making moaning sounds as he chewed.

Cas looked down as his hands.

“I think this makes up for the puking.”

Dean said with a mouthful of eggs.

He looked over at Cas who looked saddened by his words.

“You wanna try beb’?”

Dean pointed a fork full of eggs and other components in Cas’ direction.

“Beb?”

Sam moked raising a brow at his brother who shrugged it off.

“ No thank you Dean.”

Cas gently pushed the fork back to Dean.

Sam finished off his coffee and set the mug in the sink.

“I’m gonna go...read the bible”

Sam said.

“Aren't you going to taste your masterpiece breakfast?”

Dean asked confused.

“I’ll reheat it later.”

Sam said leaving the kitchen.

“Man, what is wrong with him.”

Dean shook his head savoring the delicious juices in his mouth.

Cas looked between Dean’s orgasmic expression and the plate of scrambled eggs.

‘How could i do that to him without the use of cooking’ he thought.

“What’cha thinkin’ Cas?”

Dean asked turning his attention to Castiel.

“I-uh, nothing of import.”

He cleared his throat.

“How was your shower?”

Cas asked changing the subject before Dean could question his dodgy lying skills.

Dean shrugged.

“Y’know how showers go.”

Dean said sarcastically shaking his head at Cas’ question.

Dean forked the last of his eggs into his already full mouth.

“Do me a favor Cas?”

The angel’s head perked up as Dean got up to set his plate in the sink.

“Next time you try and blow me off don’t ask a stupid question.”

Cas scoffed.

“Oh yeah Dean, will do, thank you truly.”

Cas said raising his voice.

Cas stood up quickly and sighed dramatically.

“Why is everybody's panties in a twist this morning, geez!”

Dean exclaimed, he rolled some tin foil of the bowl of leftovers.

“You.. you’re right Dean. My apologies, I’m not in a good headspace this morning and you are not to blame.”

Cas picked up the extra pair silver wear and Dean’s unused napkin and put them each back where they belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey Gabe!”

Sam spoke jogging up to where Gabriel leaned on the side of the bunker’s outer plant.

Gabriel seemed to pay him no mind.

Sam took his silence as a sign and elected to remain quiet until Gabriel decided to talk, he just leant up against the concrete next to him patiently.

“Y’know we’re not friends right?”

Gabriel said after a few minutes of silence.

“We can be.”

Sam stated optimistically.

“I’m not Castiel, i’m not going to follow you and cushion your every fall, you are a winchester and i am an archangel. We are not friends.”

Gabriel stated again seemingly pointing the remark more towards himself than Sam who shrugged next to him.

“I’m not asking you to be Cas. we don’t have to be bitter just because we have different power levels and importance.”

Gabriel scoffed at Sam’s careful choice of words, he really had no comebacks that were still in the realm of respectful, gabriel thought.

“Well what  _ do  _ you want then?”

Gabriel asked raising a brow at Sam finally making eye contact with the giant.

“To dominate earth and steal your powers to do so of course.”

Sam said shrugging and looking into the morning sky.

Gabriel dramatically sighed.

“This is why I hang out with gods and not humans, god’s are straight forward. Humans are complicated and flawed, but dad loved them.”

Gabriel’s voice turned slightly bitter at the end.

“Stop thinking grand scheme and start thinking down here with the little people and you’ll understand.”

Sam said with zero malice in his voice, he pulled his flannel’s sleeves down over his arms as a morning breeze moved through the trees.

They stood in a comfortable silence for around ten minutes, Gabriel watched as leaves fell over head occasionally, a bug flew in Sam’s eye which brought the archangel a hint of a laugh as the taller Winchester thrashed to get it out.

He eventually decided that Sam was not going to stop his useless pursuit of Gabriel’s trust and moved back towards the bunker door.

But not before subtly changing a cold gust of wind into a shift in the tree’s and warm sunlight shone on the Winchester following him back to the bunker’s door.

Sam wouldn't notice his angelic interference, it being so incredibly small, or so Gabriel thought.

The two of them reentered the bunker and made their way down the stairs to their surprise they found all of the light’s blow out suddenly.

Sam cursed under his breath and pulled out his Gun from his pants.

“It’s an angel.”

Gabriel stated, seemingly unfazed despite his lack of angel juice.

He shorter man sighed.

“You can put your peashooter down it’s just Castiel.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and made his way into the kitchen.

“Cas what the hell did you do?”

Dean asked almost disappointedly.

Cas was on the floor picking up pieces of a broken plate.

Gabriel leaned on the large doorway in the kitchen.

“I just- it’s fine i’ll fix it.”

Castiel said as he resembled the plate, the cracks became seems and then nothing as the plate knit itself back together, but this wasn't Cas doing.

Cas sighed and looked up at Gabriel paying no mind to the seraphim now holding an unshattered plate as the lights flickered back on.

“I had it.”

Castiel said sternly but not angrily at Gabriel.

Dean glanced between the two of them still at the sink washing his dishes, hoping that nothing would blow up again.

“You were distracted, your power slipped from your mind and then you dropped the plate.”

Gabriel stated as if he had seen it happen himself.

Cas was silent.

Dean cleared his throat and returned to washing his dish in the sink, and with that gabriel’s gaze landed on the older winchester, he easily put together what caused cas to slip up in his head.

Sam entered the kitchen then looking between the angelic brothers, making sure they weren't about to snap each other to death. Once Sam felt safe enough to walk between them, he walked over to dean at the sink and picked up a dry rag and began to dry the dishes dean washed without a second thought.

“What happened?you guy’s good?”

Sam asked trying to see through Dean with that ‘baby brother concerned’ look that Dean refused to look at.

“Yeah, Cas just got spooked that’s all.”

Cas seemed to not like Dean’s answer to a conversation he was not in.

“I did not get spooked.”

He stated as he handed Dean the reassembled plate.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, though no one was paying his reaction any attention other than Cas who returned the gesture with a scowl.

“I’m going to go not be here..’

Sam said after Dean handed him the last plate.

“Uh-huh you do that.”

Dean said sarcastically. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not technically sabriel since i just really appreciate their friendship, but damn is this chapter sabriel full!


End file.
